In the meat packing industry, various techniques are used in packaging fresh meat products. These fresh meat products may include primal or wholesale cuts and retail cuts. The primals may be vacuum packaged or gas flushed in a barrier bag at the plant level and then sold to the stores. The stores may then further process these primals into various cuts, place these cuts on styrofoam trays which are then overwrapped with a non-barrier film, and merchandise these trays in a refrigerated display case for prospective consumers.
Some of the problems associated with fresh meat products packaged in conventionally overwrapped trays are limited shelf-life, rapid discoloration, excessive purge, and lack of innovative packaging. Depending upon the temperature of the display case, overwrapped tray product can be expected to have a shelf-life of approximately three days. The product is generally considered no longer saleable after three days primarily because of discolorant which is due to rapid oxidation, light catalysis, and bacterial spoilage. In addition, product in overwrapped trays tends to display significant amounts of purge which is generally absorbed by soaker pads; this condition adds to the growth of microorganisms. Further, most conventional overwrapped trays are neither innovative nor especially attractive in appearance.